


and she blooms

by chasingflower



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, also dickhell bashing so maybe dont read this if you like him, basically this fic is eva and isak's friendship i live and thrive for this, honestly just growth as a person?? i love eva with all of my heart, q slur said by a bi character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingflower/pseuds/chasingflower
Summary: “I just asked Eskild if he knew of any good gay bars and he just send me 10 eggplant emojis.” Isak looks at Eva with a long-suffering expression. “Why do I willingly hang out with him?”Eva bursts into laughter. “He’s fantastic, that’s why!” she says, and she feels like she’s walking on air. She hasn’t felt this good since she finally apologized to Ingrid.Isak’s smiling as he reads the new text. “’You better not be going without me, or I’m disowning you,’” he looks at Eva again. “I hate him. I hate him so much.”





	and she blooms

**Author's Note:**

> hello all of u wonderful people!!! i have another fic!!!! this is sappy and gross and i would actually Die for eva and isak's friendship so. here we are.
> 
> i hope u all enjoy!!! xxxx

Eva knows this paper is futile. She knows, she’s acutely aware that she’s going to flunk this class.

It’s not even her _fault_. It’s completely out of her control, which is the worst part about the whole situation.

She looks down at her coffee cup with a scowl. If Noora wasn’t so damn _distracting_ , she’d be done with this paper already. This paper would have been done _ages_ ago, but instead of working on it Eva’s been too busy staring at Noora: the way her hair falls over her shoulder when she reaches over to write something in her notes, the way she bites her lips because something in the phrasing isn’t just right, the way she looks up at Eva with a soft smile and kicks her gently under the table before she returns to her notes.

Basically, Eva is dying, and it’s entirely Noora’s fault. She can’t even be mad about it, which is the worst part about the whole thing.

++

She seriously considering writing her teacher and email asking for an extension, because this paper is not coming out. She’s at a page and a half and it’d due Thursday; she needs at least four.

Maybe she should just drop out.

++

Isak calls her out on it the next time he sees her. “What’s going on?” he demands, no nonsense, but flushes almost immediately after. She supposes that they both don’t know where they stand regarding their friendship, but she’s going to latch onto anything he’ll give her (she realizes, belatedly, that he’s probably waiting for her to do the same).

She shrugs, trying to play it off like it’s no big deal. “Oh, nothing really, Isak. I’m fine.”

He narrows his eyes at her, and she further averts his gaze.

“It’s just that I can’t focus-” she begins, but cuts herself off abruptly when she sees his look of alarm. “Oh, no, Isak,” she says hurriedly. “I’m fine. I’m completely fine, no need to worry about me.”

He doesn’t look like he buys it. “Eva, you know I’m here for you, right? I know things got weird, and I know it’s my fault-”

Eva shakes her head. “No, Isak, that’s not it at all!” She worries her lip, and tries to give him an assuaging smile (the look on his face says it doesn’t work). She sighs, loud and long, and looks at Isak again, nerves fluttering in her stomach. “I have something to tell you,” is what she ends up saying, and she’s surprised that her voice stayed even.

Isak sits next to her, and she instinctively leans her head on his shoulder. “Yeah?”

She swallows and shuts her eyes. “I like Noora.”

Isak puts an arm around her shoulder and squeezes it. It’s comforting, and she’s so grateful for him just _being_ here that she feels like she may burst into tears.

“I really like her, Isak, and I don’t know what to do,” she whispers, and she feels Isak lean in and rest his head on top of hers.

“I’m sorry,” he says, softly, but doesn’t say anything else. He offers his presence, and it’s just what she needs right now. So she does what she needs to: she talks. She talks and talks and talks, and she knows Isak doesn’t really like heart to heart conversations, so the fact that he’s doing this with her makes her eyes prick with unshed tears.

“And I just, she’s so pretty,” she finishes petulantly, and Isak laughs.

“Is she now, Eva?” he teases, and Eva lets out a wet laugh. She rubs her eyes in an effort to get rid of the tears in her eyes, but she knows Isak sees. He doesn’t comment on them, and her gratitude for him increases tenfold.

Isak rubs circles on her arm, and his voice is even when he asks her, “How did you know?”

Eva shrugs. “We’ve been studying recently, and I just keep noticing things about her. Like her hair! It’s so soft, I’d play with it all the time back in first year. And she’s so smart, Isak, it’s unbelievable. She’s the only reason how I passed Spanish at all.”

Isak hums. “How’s that?”

“You know, don’t know? She lived in Madrid before she came back to Norway. She’s fluent in Spanish.” Eva groans and pushes her face into Isak’s shoulder. “I really like her, Isak. I think I’ve always liked her. I don’t know what to do.”

Isak nudges her, and Eva leans away to look at him. He’s smiling at her, and it’s so bright Eva doesn’t know what to make of it. “Do what feels right,” is what he says, and Eva frowns immediately.

“That’s boring. Isak, you’re no help at all,” she complains. “I want real advice,” she says over Isak’s snickering.

“That was real advice, you asshole. See if I’ll help you ever again,” he says, but he’s smiling.

“Isak,” she moans, drawing out the last syllable of his name. “I don’t know what to do. She’s straight and I have a crush on my best friend.” She feels Isak stiffen, and when she realizes what she’s said, she looks at him, eyes wide.

He gives her a pained smile. “I know how that feels, at least,” is what he offers, and Eva leans over and pulls him into a hug.

++

“And I don’t know if I even have a chance, with the whole William thing,” she says angrily, waving her spoon in the air. Isak makes an angry noise in agreement, and Eva continues her rant. “He was awful to her! Because of it, she doesn’t think she’s worth anything. I know, I see her now. We’re best friends, and she’s so different.” She frowns into her ice cream. “I hate him so much. She didn’t deserve it.”

++

Isak looks at her, long and hard, before coming to some kind of conclusion. “How would you feel about going out?”

Eva blinks at him. “What?”

Isak looks almost embarrassed at asking. “I don’t know. You came out, and I don’t know. Maybe going to a club would help? I know Eskild would be beside himself-” Isak’s talking faster, and he’s definitely getting pink in the cheeks. Eva _loves_ him.

She beams at him. “I’d love to! I need to get completely smashed. Ask Eskild if he wants to go! Ask Even too. It’s a queer night out,” she says the last part in English, and her heart picks up a beat and her face goes pink too. But she’s happy and excited, and she knows that this is the right thing to do.

Well, not necessarily get _drunk_. But hang out with people like her.

Isak laughs. “He’s going to piss himself. I’ll get Even, then we can head over? If that works for you.”

Eva nods. “Sounds like a plan.”

++

“I just asked Eskild if he knew of any good gay bars and he just send me 10 eggplant emojis.” He looks at Eva with a long-suffering expression. “Why do I willingly hang out with him?”

Eva bursts into laughter. “He’s fantastic, that’s why!” she says, and she feels like she’s walking on air. She hasn’t felt this good since she finally apologized to Ingrid. 

Isak’s smiling as he reads the new text. “’You better not be going without me, or I’m disowning you,’” He looks at Eva again. “I hate him. I hate him so much.”

++

Eskild looks like Christmas has come early, as he says excitedly, “What’s the occasion? Where’s Even?”

Isak speaks first, nudging Eva’s arm. “He’s staying at home. He’s got a project for class he has to work on, and he told me that I should go without him. Said ‘have fun for me’.” Isak shrugs.

Eskild nods. “And you want to go to a gay bar because…?” He draws the word out as long as he can.

“It’s for me,” Eva blurts out. “I’m bi. I told Isak, and he wanted to take me to one. So we decided to text you.”

++

Eva doesn’t get out of the hug for quite some time. It’s okay because she doesn’t want to pull away.

++

It’s one of the best nights of her entire life. She’s able to be completely and wholly herself, and she blooms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a bunch for reading!!! my tumblr is @evahmohns


End file.
